Batman Hunted
by mah29732
Summary: Gentleman Ghost is fed up with the Dark Knight hovering over his shoulders so he's hired Skulker to hunt down Batman, and made friends with the Fright Knight, Technus and Nocturne. It's going to take more than Nth metal to take down these ghouls.
1. A Gentleman’s Request

Batman Hunted

Chapter 1: A Gentleman's Request

Deep within the Ghost Zone, a top villain from Gotham meets some of the Ghost Zone's most cruelest villains. Among them, Ghost Zone's greatest bounty hunter, Skulker and also some needed new henchmen for Gentleman Ghost include Technus, the Fright Knight and Nocturne.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, the reason I have all called you three here is because I know you are some of the Ghost Zone's nastiest bunch of ghouls" said Gentleman Ghost.

"So why would you need me for?" asked Skulker, "Skulker doesn't believe that you look like the right cash cow for Skulker."

"That is why I have come to recruit Technus, the Fright Knight and Nocturne to aid me to rob one of Gotham's most high tech banks" replied Gentleman Ghost, "you see, I have a problem with a certain fellow known as Batman. He has been notorious for stopping my crime spree in Gotham, and I need some hired hand to take the Batman down once and for all."

"What does my target look like then?" asked Skulker.

"Here's a photo of him smiling about while yours' truly is in the police van with Nth metal cuffs" said Gentleman Ghost, "with you gentlemen at my side, it's going to take more than Nth metal to take me down."

After a few days of planning, Gentleman Ghost sets his plan into action. One of Gotham's new high tech banks, everything seemed to run smoothly as if it were a normal day in Gotham. Yet suddenly, the computers started to go haywire, with also some of the elite guards starting to fall asleep on the job. Not before long, the Fright Knight busted right into the front door of the scene with Gentleman Ghost right beside him.

"Ah, brilliant work gentlemen, the guards are napping, the computer security systems are haywire just right for the picking" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"So when will Skulker get paid?" asked Skulker as he appeared before Gentleman Ghost.

"You're target should be arriving in about a few minutes or seconds" replied Gentleman Ghost.

Suddenly the Batmobile roared into the scene with the Batman himself getting out of his vehicle.

"It looks like your haunting days are over" said Batman to his ghostly villains.

"This is the man I'm suppose to hunt, should be simple enough for me" laughed Skulker.

Skulker immediately loaded up his rockets and began to fire at the Batman. The Dark Knight quickly moved around his vehicle which he was using as a cover.

"This is too easy!" laughed Skulker.

"Do not be so sure about the Batman, he is quite crafty" replied Gentleman Ghost, "while you have for fun, the rest of us will head back to the Ghost Zone to reap our rewards."

After robbing the high tech bank in Gotham, as Gentleman Ghost and his new henchmen left excluding Skulker, the Batman couldn't bear to see Skulker managing to destroy his Batmobile. He knew he had some Nth metal-made batterrangs with him so he decided to put them to good use. He threw one of the Nth metal batterangs at where Skulker was firing his weapons from his high tech suit. Skulker was shocked that one of his high-tech weapons had fallen.

"No one humiliates the Skulker in that manner" said Skulker.

Suddenly, a laser popped out of Skulker's suit which then shot the Nth metal-made batterangs from the Batman's hands right on the ground where Skulker immediately fired more of his rockets at them destroying them.

"Ha, now you have nothing to aid you to stop me, which would make my payment easier!" laughed Skulker.

The Batman thought about trying to take on Skulker by himself without any Nth metal in his inventory. It was a bit too risky, so he immediately got into his beaten up Batmobile and started to drive away. But as the Batman looked at the rear mirror he noticed Skulker was right behind him on his jetpack.

"You think you can outrun me, the Skulker?!" laughed Skulker as he was firing his rockets viciously at the Batmobile.

As one of the rockets managed to slam into the Batmobile, the Batman attempted to stir control over his vehicle. It was however going to be of no major use for the Batman. Even as he was coming to a hard turn, he knew he couldn't make it. Instead he immediately was going to have Skulker believed he was going to drown in the water nearby.

"Yes, yes, this is just too much for me" laughed Skulker as he fired another rocket at the Batmobile.

The rocket helped plunge the Batmobile right into the water. Skulker, however, did not realize the Batmobile could be converted into a submarine by Bats. As the Batman sat in his sub, he waited for Skulker to leave the scene thinking the Batman was made food for the fishes. Meanwhile back in the Ghost Zone, Gentleman Ghost was quite happy that he had enough money he could literally buy a mansion or two of his own. As Skulker arrived on the scene, the ghostly bounty hunter expected payment.

"I finished your job" said Skulker, "hand over the payment for the end of the Batman."

"First the evidence" replied Gentleman Ghost.

As Skulker showed the video thanks to his recording on his high tech suit, the Gentleman Ghost was surprised the Batman met his fate by simply drowning instead of ejecting himself from his damaged Batmobile.

"That's a bit odd" said Gentleman Ghost, "I do not think the Batman would allow himself to become fish food so easily."

"What do you mean by that, I saw him crash his vehicle right into the sea!" roared Skulker.

"I am your client, you do not receive a penny from me until your job is done" replied Gentleman Ghost, "but perhaps the Batman is going to go in hiding for now which may raise any sort of payment I have in store for you."

"Fine, Skulker can wait for a bit then" replied Skulker in a reluctant manner.

After that disaster, the Batman had returned to his secret Batcave as he was trying to study the new villains that were the new allies of Gentleman Ghost. He soon came across in his research of an odd town called Amity Park which these ghostly villains were known to frequent. A certain family of ghost hunters known as the Fentons quickly came up with the young son of Jack Fenton resembling the most so-called notorious ghost Danny Phantom.


	2. To Amity Park

Chapter 2: To Amity Park

The Batman needed help on ensuring that Gotham would be safe from Gentleman Ghost and his new ghostly allies. One such town these new ghostly villains had often frequently visited was a town called Amity Park. Amity Park's local ghostly ghoulish "villain" Danny Phantom was someone which the Batman wanted to find desperately so that he could aid him in stopping Gentleman Ghost back in Gotham. The Batmobile finally stopped at its location which was the residence of the Fentons. As the Batman walked up toward the steps, Jack Fenton opened up the door and then slammed it in such excitement.

"Who was that?" asked Maddie.

"You won't believe you're eyes" replied Jack as he opened the door, "it's Batman!"

"This is such an unexpected pleasure" said Maddie, "what brings you to Amity Park?"

"I'm in need of some assistance" replied Batman, "there's a villain in my town Gotham, known as Gentleman Ghost, he's recruited some ghosts whom frequently visit your town."

"And you were wondering if we could give you some of our anti-ghost hunting equipment?" asked Jack, "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

So excited, Jack raced down to the basement and began to gather his favorite anti-ghost hunting gadgets be ready for the Batman to be used.

"You can have all the freedom to use whatever Fenton based ghost hunting equipment you want" said Jack as he handed Batman with the box of Fenton equipment.

"Er, thanks, but I'm also interested in talking to your son, Danny" said Batman as he was having trouble lifting the box.

"Sorry, Danny's at school right now" said Maddie, "he's not to be disturbed."

"Oh come on Maddie, it's not everyday the Batman comes to town and wants to have a chat with you" said Jack.

"I'll get these in the Batmobile" said Batman.

After putting all of the Fenton ghost hunting equipment in the Batmobile, the Batman heads for a certain Casper High School, where a certain Danny Fenton was on his lunch break. He was having lunch outside with his friends Sam and Tucker. Yet as they were continuing to eat their lunch, Danny's ghost sense went off. It was none other than a certain Undergrowth whom was back from the Ghost Zone ready to wreck havoc.

"Fools, you think I could disappear so easily?" asked Undergrowth, "I'm going to teach you all some manners on how harmful you are to this planet!"

"Okay, as much as I care for the planet, I don't agree with that statement" replied Sam.

"Cover me" said Danny as Sam and Tucker did, Danny immediately changed himself to his ghost form.

As Danny went into battle, he was not expecting a certain Batmobile was racing right into the scene. The Batmobile crashed through the fence which shocked poor Mr. Launcer as he was trying to get everything in order.

"Holy Batmobile!" cried Mr. Launcer whom promptly fainted as he couldn't believe what his eyes saw.

"Batman, here, just what the heck are you doing here?" asked Danny.

"I'll get to that in a minute" said Batman as he took out a Fenton thermos.

"Did you get that from my parents?" asked Danny.

"Yes, stopped by your house a few seconds ago" replied Batman.

Yet as Batman was about to open up the thermos, Undergrowth threw one of his vines over, knocking it from Batman's hands. Even Undergrowth was a bit shocked to see the Batman on the battlefield with his arch nemesis Danny Phantom.

"Really, I'm a bit surprised to find you here" said Undergrowth, "whatever business is, will be your last!"

Suddenly, another large vein came crashing down on the Batman, which Danny quickly helped turned Bats intangible saving him.

"Thanks kid" said Batman.

As Undergrowth grew frustrated in facing Danny and his new ally, Danny appeared with behind Undergrowth and used his ice powers to freeze him in his spot. The Batman quickly grabbed the Fenton thermos that was on the ground and used it to suck poor Undergrowth in.

"What the, when did you come into the scene?" asked Tucker whom was a bit astonished to see Batman in plane site.

"Er, just one question why are you here?" asked Sam.

"I need his help to fight a villain known as Gentleman Ghost, it appears he's recruited some ghostly villains whom frequent Amity Park" replied Batman.

"So can I hitch a hide in the Batmobile?" asked Danny to Batman who got a bit irritated.

"You fly by my Batmobile, that's all you get" replied Batman.

"Aw" sighed Danny.

Back in Gotham, a certain Gentleman Ghost was happily starting up his next series of bank robberies. This time, a heavily armed guarded bank with elite members of the National Guard called in to protect the bank. But a certain Nocturne had managed to penetrate the bank, and managed to send the elite guards to sleep. As the last guard fell asleep on the job, it was time for Technus to crack the hi-tech lock so that there would be less of a security threat.

"Time to work my magic here baby!" laughed Technus as he got into the mainframe computer center of the bank.

As Technus screwed up the security system for the bank, the Fright Knight along with Skulker bursted in right into the scene. Gentleman Ghost was rather quite pleased that everything was going quite well.

"Ah, there doesn't seem to be anyone whom would be able to stop us" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "soon we'll have all the high tech banks of Gotham under the palm of our hands."

"I do not understand, when does Skulker ever get a piece of the pie?" asked Skulker.

"When you get rid of a certain Batman" replied Gentleman Ghost.

"Seems like Bats is heading into my target, with another well known target of mine?" asked Skulker as he was looking through ahead with his high-tech vision from his suit.

"Who is that young ghost with the Batman?" asked Gentleman Ghost as he noticed the small security video from Skulker's suit.

"He's Danny Phantom, my original arch nemesis" replied Skulker, "getting rid of both of them will be killing two birds with one stone!"

"Yes, yes, you go and do just that" said Gentleman Ghost, "come, let's gather the loot shall we?"

Meanwhile, as the Batmobile along with Danny Phantom were getting closer to the bank that was having its share of trouble with Gentleman Ghost, Skulker had managed to use his jetpack to fly ahead to catch up with the two. Skulker, whom was invisible at the time saw the Batmobile right under him with a certain Danny Phantom flying next to it.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker fired the rockets, which managed to hit the Batmobile sending it a bit off course. Batman immediately managed to regain control. But as the Batman was able to head on his way, more rockets came which Danny immediately propped up a shield to deflect them.

"Looks like the bank would have to wait" sighed Batman as he stopped his vehicle and got out to help Danny.

"Ha, you just made things easier for me!" laughed Skulker as he appeared before the two.


	3. Round Two With Skulker

Chapter 3: Round Two With Skulker

Once more, Skulker had his two main targets right where he wanted them to be. While Gentleman Ghost was busy with his new found friends robbing the local hi-tech bank, Skulker was giving the Batman and Danny Phantom a fight for their lives.

"I'm going to be quite happy to kill two birds with one stone!" laughed Skulker.

Skulker began to fire his hi-tech lasers and began to happily fire upon both of them. As both of them once again dodged the attacks and hid behind the Batmobile as a shield, Batman looked around and noticed that he could provide some distraction.

"I think I got a plan" said Batman to Danny, "I'll provide the distraction toward him, while you hit him with all you got."

As the Batman came right out in the clear, Skulker gave an evil grin at his target.

"You just make things too easy for me!" laughed Skulker who was unaware of the surprise attack that Danny was going to lay right one on him.

While Skulker began to concentrate his weapons on Batman, Batman easily was able to dodge the oncoming lasers, and any rockets that were fired at him.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Batman who seemed to not be to concerned.

"Why are you smiling masked man?" asked Skulker, "You know you can't really defeat me alone."

"That's why I got help, look behind you" replied Batman.

Before Skulker could realize, Danny came right out of nowhere and smacked Skulker right in the face sending him falling right to the ground.

"A surprise attack, no one is able to sneak up on Skulker!" cried Skulker, "I'm the greatest bounty hunter in the Ghost Zone!"

Skulker then immediately began to fire lasers at Danny, but before he could do it, the Batman swung his grappling hook on Skulker's arm, sending the lasers off course as he pulled the arm away from pointing at Danny.

"So, you like trying to distracting me, well how about something like this!" cried Skulker.

Skulker then was able to pick up the grabbling hook and literally turn the tables on the Batman. He swung Bats around, and around, and then threw him straight at Danny sending them collapsing to the ground.

"Got any other bright ideas?" asked Danny.

"How about we use some of your mom and dad's gadgets?" asked Batman.

"Wait, you know about my secret?" asked Danny.

"Not hard to figure out, if you're smart enough" replied Batman.

"Get back to the Batmobile, I'll distract Skulker" said Danny.

"Right" replied Batman.

"So, you're running to your hiding place again" said Skulker as he loaded up his suit with a bunch of rockets, "well I'm going to make sure you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Hey Skulker, did you forget someone?" asked Danny.

Suddenly once again, Skulker was given a surprise punch by Danny, sending him stumbling across the pavement. Skulker eventually recovered, and raced toward Danny. As Skulker used his jetpack headed toward Danny, Batman quickly got out an odd fishing pole, and hooked on the hook on poor Skulker.

"Again!" cried Skulker.

Before Skulker could once again pull the Batman up toward him, he soon came to find out that Bats had the Fenton Ghost Grabbing Gloves on.

"Don't think so" said Batman as he grabbed Skulker.

"You're not suppose to be able this strong!" cried Skulker.

"Looks like the hunter has become the prey" replied Batman.

Suddenly, Bats flew his fist right at Skulker, sending him flying across the pavement, and sending him right into a lamppost that was nearby. Before Skulker could do anything else against either one of them, Batman immediately got out a Fenton thermos and sucked poor Skulker right into it.

"Well that's now taken care of" said Danny.

"Come on, we have to hurry" said Batman.

As Batman got back into the Batmobile with Danny flying beside him, back in the bank which Gentleman Ghost was robbing, most of the money was already taken from the vault with the aid of Fright Knight, Technus and Nocturne. Once more, the Batmobile came right into the scene with this time a certain Danny Phantom landing right beside.

"So, you managed to outwit Skulker" said Gentleman Ghost, "I must say, I'm most impressed."

"Let's say Skulker's going to get a serving of soup in the big house" replied Batman as he came out of his Batmobile.

"Well even if you managed to defeat one of our compatriots" said Fright Knight, "you won't be able to stop us!"

"Let's see if the so-called Dark Knight can handle dream land!" laughed Nocturne.

Suddenly the Batman felt a bit sleepy which Danny was getting somewhat concern.

"Er, Bats?" asked Danny as Batman was falling right asleep.

"Let's see if he can survive the nightmare I have in store for him!" laughed Nocturne as he dived right into Batman's dream.

"As for you" said Technus, "it's time to solve our old differences!"

"Er, I really could use your help about now!" cried Danny as he grabbed Batman's sleeping body.

Danny quickly placed Batman inside his Batmobile and immediately got right into it.

"How the heck am I going to drive this thing?!" cried Danny as he didn't know how to start it, "Oh well, here goes nothing."

Before Fright Knight and Technus could strike at Danny, Danny immediately found how to start up the Batmobile, and pulled away pretty fast, speeding off backwards away from the crime scene.

"Let the poor boy go" said Gentleman Ghost, "we have what we need. When Nocturne finishes off Bats in his sleep, we'll meet up back in the Ghost Zone again."

"Bah, I expected more of a fight" sighed Technus.

"Same here" added Fright Knight.

Danny couldn't be able to control the Batmobile properly. He noticed a bunch of bottons on the Batmobile, one that looked like a helicopter, one like a submarine and one that looked like a tank. As Danny pressed the one that looked like a tank, the Batmobile literally morphed itself into a tank and accidently began to crush some parked cars.

"Er, I don't think this will look good with his reputation" sighed Danny as he was still trying to find a way to take control.

Meanwhile, however, in Batman's dream, Nocturne was certainly trying to make it into a nightmare he'd never forget. Yet Nocturne would soon realize he ought to certainly stay out of other people's dreams, especially if it belonged to the Batman.


	4. What Does the Batman Dream?

Chapter 4: What Does the Batman Dream?

While a certain Danny Phantom was still trying to figure out how to control the Batmobile and its many gadgets, Nocturne was preparing an outright nightmare for the Batman. As the Dark Knight woke up, it appeared he was in an obvious dream that Nocturne had crafted up.

"Ah, the Dark Knight, you are most an interesting fellow" said Nocturne, "you managed to defeat my friend Skulker, but I hardly doubt you have plans to defeat me. I know your most weakest points, and oh also the man behind the mask and why you became the Batman."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Batman as he soon found himself in a chair chained up.

"I'm what you called a mind-reader Bats" replied Nocturne, "I can leap into people's dreams and find out their inner most secrets. You still relive the horrible day your parents were murdered, maybe we should roll that part of your life over and over, wouldn't that be so much fun?"

Batman tried to struggle as he it turned out it was no use as he had no access to his utility belt. A film popped up on the wall that immediately showed up right in front of the Batman. There, he relived that horrible day as if he were a boy again. Carefree, no troubles in the world.

"Oh, here's the part I was waiting for" laughed Nocturne in an evil manner as he also had some popcorn with him.

"How did you get that?" asked Batman.

"Duh, I control your dream silly" replied Nocturne.

The Dark Knight couldn't bare to watch his parents being gunned down in a robbery gone wrong. He felt, that perhaps if Nocturne could control HIS dream, why not control it and get it back under the Dark Knight's control? So the Batman did, instead changing the image on the film a bit of himself coming into the scene and swooping down to beat down Joe Chill which Nocturne was flabbergasted by this.

"How the heck are YOU doing this?!" cried Nocturne.

"My dream, mine rules" replied Batman as he suddenly was able to free himself from the chair he was chained to.

"Ha, you think you still are able to defeat me, your weapons are useless!" laughed Nocturne.

"My rules, mine dream" replied Batman.

Suddenly the Batman threw a Nth metal batterang at Nocturne causing quite some painful damage to him.

"Impossible!" cried Nocturne.

"You think you can be able to control my dream?" asked Batman as he was circling Nocturne, "Let's see who'll win in this fight if it's my dream then?"

Nocturne attempted to throw a punch at Batman, yet he managed to easily jump right out of the way. The dream-crafting ghost then began to create ninja foot soldiers for himself which he then sent at the Batman.

"Take him down!" ordered Nocturne.

The about three dozen or so of ghostly ninjas Nocturne had created charged at the Batman. But the Batman created Nth metal made knuckle bracelets and began to easily punch out Nocturne's henchmen. The dream-crafting ghost had just about enough, and shape-shifted himself into a large dragon and was about to move on in on the Batman. But as he held his breath and was about to breath fire on the Batman, Bats created a Nth metal shield and a Nth metal sword for his defense.

"Bah, you think of everything to outwit me!" cried Nocturne as his fire couldn't penetrate the shield Batman was holding.

"Wouldn't you have it easy if I were awake?" asked Batman.

"You're right Bats, perhaps I would have it easy so that I can actually break you!" laughed Nocturne.

Meanwhile, a certain Danny Phantom was having a bit trouble still controlling the Batmobile. After turning it into a tank, and crushing a few parked cars here and there. Danny noticed the button that was shaped like a helicopter which he quickly pressed it changing the Batmobile into a helicopter from a tank. As Danny attempted to gain control over it, Batman who was sitting in the shotgun seat was waking up as he successfully managed to trick Nocturne into doing so.

"Er, could you help me out here?" asked Danny as he couldn't really fly a helicopter.

"Ah, just like sitting ducks, my first hated enemy, and my second" laughed Nocturne whom popped right up behind them as he enlarged himself, "I'll be glad to swat you two out of the sky!"

"Move over kid, I'm taking over" said Batman as he got into the driver's seat and pushed Danny to the shotgun seat.

Once the Batman managed to take control of the helicopter, Nocturne immediately gave chase to the two. Once more, also in his dragon form which Nocturne originally attempted to stop the Batman.

"I'm going to need some back up here kid, can you give it to me?" asked Batman.

"What kind of back up to you really want?" asked Danny.

"What sort of powers do you have besides being half ghost?" asked Batman.

"My ghostly wail" replied Danny.

"Do that, I'll bring Nocturne in for the trap" said Batman.

As Danny disappeared from the shotgun seat, Nocturne was too busy to notice Danny was missing. The helicopter led Nocturne straight toward where the ocean was located.

"Going out to sea so that I can send you sinking?" laughed Nocturne, "Oh this is just too easy!"

"That's what you think" said Batman as he then pressed the button that was shaped like a submarine which the Batmobile then quickly dove right down into the water.

"Where the heck did he go?" asked Nocturne.

"Looking for me?" asked Danny as he appeared right before Nocturne.

Before Nocturne could attack Danny, Danny held his breath and used his ghostly wail move on Nocturne. The shockwave was doing quite a bit of damage against him, and changed himself back into his normal shape. He then quickly fell right into the ocean to which the Batman had a Fenton thermos in hand, as he opened up the hatch of the Batmobile and sucked Nocturne right into the thermos, just about right before he could make a splash in the water.

"Two down, three to go" said Batman.

Meanwhile, as Batman and Danny celebrated their victory over the battle against Nocturne, a certain Gentleman Ghost was quite upset that it was taking too long for Nocturne to come back.

"Bah, I knew I shouldn't have allowed that fool to go into the Batman's dream world!" cried Gentleman Ghost.

"So what do you expect us to do about it?" asked the Fright Knight.

"We need to end this once and for all" replied Gentleman Ghost, "I'll take care of this Danny Phantom, while you two take down the Batman."

"Ha, now you got some action for us!" laughed Technus.


	5. Two Front Showdown

Chapter 5: Two Front Showdown

Gentleman Ghost had just about enough of the Batman and his new ally, a certain Danny Phantom meddling into his affairs. One last bank he was prepared to certainly rob was an obvious high-tech bank which had quite a number of hi-tech security displays which would be perfect for a certain Technus to use as weapons against the Batman. Despite having no longer Nocturne at his side, Gentleman Ghost went forward with his plan anyway. The Fright Knight on his ghost horse immediately bursted right into the hi-tech bank which was unable to stop him.

"Stop right there!" cried one of the security guards as he drew his weapon.

"I think it's you who should watch out!" laughed Fright Knight.

Suddenly the wires of some of the computers were literally pulled right off from their foundation thanks to Technus' powers and tied up the guards. Making room for a certain Gentleman Ghost to appear. The bank employees scattered about in chaos as they attempted to barricade themselves for their own safety.

"Ah, the smell of chaos in the morning!" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"But we're missing two members" said Technus.

"Bah, I think we can handle the Batman and his new friend" laughed Gentleman Ghost as he headed toward the vault, "now if you'd excuse me, I have errands to do."

Typically enough, as Fright Knight was continuing to keep the bank employees at bay with Technus' help, the Batmobile immediately came into the scene with Batman and Danny immediately leaping out.

"Ah, isn't this so typical here, our newest mortal enemy, and our first mortal enemy it would be like killing two birds with one stone" laughed the Fright Knight.

"Most indeed" added Technus.

"Be careful what you two wish for, you might regret it" said Batman

"I think it would be very appropriate for me if I sent the Batman to his darkest fears" laughed the Fright Knight as he drew his sword.

"Quickly, you head to the vault and stop Gentleman Ghost" said Batman as he dodged Fright Knight's sword, "I'll handle these two."

"You got it" said Danny as he disappeared and headed toward the bank vault.

As Batman was fighting the Fright Knight, Danny raced toward the bank vault where Gentleman Ghost was happily putting money into his bag for himself.

"Even if those two are defeated by the Batman, I'll still have run off with plenty of loot in my hand" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"Think again!" shouted Danny as he fired an ecto-plasmic blast ripping the bag Gentleman Ghost was carrying only to have the money fall to the floor.

"Bah, ignorant boy, you think you can beat me?!" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "We'll see about that."

As Gentleman Ghost was prepared to face off with Danny Phantom, Batman was doing his best to dodge the Fright Knight who was swinging his sword like a ghostly mad man. Batman once again placed on the Ghost Gauntlets the Fentons had given him and gave the Fright Knight a good wake sending him collapsing to the floor and right off his horse.

"Looks like you need more practice on staying on your horse" said Batman as he noticed the horse simply ran off.

Yet before Batman could approach the Fright Knight even further, Technus zapped him with electricity sending him flying across the floor and hitting the wall. Technus then formed into his mech suit which would suit him to battle Batman.

"Now let's give him a fight he'd wish he never had" laughed Technus.

Both Technus and the Fright Knight ran toward Batman, charging straight toward him. Batman immediately leaped right over the two, and then used the Gauntlets to knock them right on their back foreheads.

"Bah, this is obviously not working!" cried the Fright Knight as he readied his sword, "I'm going to have to finish this!"

The Fright Knight then charged toward the Batman with his sword about to slice down on Bats. Yet instantly, the Batman used the Gauntlets once again to grab the tip of the sword before it could literally send him toward his nightmares.

"How are you able to do this?!" cried the Fright Knight.

"Time for a few tricks of my own" replied Batman as he pressed something within his utility belt which was some sort of smoke blinding the Fright Knight. This gave Batman the chance to give the Fright Knight a good knock out punch sending him straight to the ground which Batman promptly sucked the Fright Knight into the thermos.

"Three down, one to go" said Batman.

"So let it be then" said Technus to which he noticed the Batmobile, "since you fancy your gadgets so much, I decided I'm going to use them for myself!"

Technus managed to make his way to the Batmobile and literally absorbing it into his mech suit making it more advanced, and hi-tech.

"Ah, a good needed upgrade" laughed Technus, "let's see, how would it be more ironic if I used the Batmobile to defeat you!"

Batman immediately dodged the large foot from Technus as he literally attempted to squash the Batman. As things were getting heated between him and Technus, things weren't going well with Danny who was fighting Gentleman Ghost. Danny fell right to the floor after Gentleman Ghost managed to literally whack the ghost boy with his cane.

"You think you got the experience to defeat me?!" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "Face it, you might be part ghost, but your powers are not compared to mine. I have the ability to still defeat you, even without Nth metal here to stop me."

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen this power yet" replied Danny.

Danny then held his breath and combined his ghostly wail with his ice powers sending quite a chilling effect around the bank vault making it impossible for Gentleman Ghost to acquire anymore money.

"Bah, the money is useless!" cried Gentleman Ghost, "I'm going to hurt you plenty for this!"

Gentleman Ghost then charged toward Danny and whacked him again with his cane, sending Danny flying toward some of the mini vaults which likely hurt quite abit.

"You think you can still be able to beat me?" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "I'm going to be more than happy to beat you to a pulp."

"I don't think so" replied Danny as he fired an ecto-energy blast sending Gentleman Ghost crashing against the wall.

As it seemed Danny was getting somewhat the upper hand here, Batman was facing an impossible challenge as it seemed Technus was quite well had managed to walk right out of the bank and set his sights on taking on more hi-tech technology to improve his mech suit.

"I might need more help from probably the ghost boy's friends" said Batman as he called on his communicator to Danny who was busy fighting Gentleman Ghost.

"I'm sort of busy right now" said Danny.

"Know anyone with knowledge of the hi-tech industry that would help me take down this menace?" asked Batman.

"Er, my friend Tucker knows a lot, but he's all the way back in Amity Park" replied Danny.

"Stay there, I'll get the Bat Helicopter for this job" said Batman.

"Bat Helicopter, what happen to your Batmobile that could morph into it?" asked Danny as he managed to fire another ecto-energy blast at Gentleman Ghost.

"Long story short, Technus absorbed it" replied Batman. .


	6. HiTech Help

Chapter 6: Hi-Tech Help

Time was certainly running out for a certain Batman as Technus was on a rampage in Gotham, and Danny fighting Gentleman Ghost. Batman took a spare Bat Helicopter he had lying around in the Batcave and immediately headed back to Amity Park. About a few minutes later, he had arrived on the scene as it was lunch time where a certain Mr. Launcer noticed the Batman had returned this time in a helicopter.

"Oh no you don't, super hero or not, you're going to have to explain to me how a certain Danny Fenton isn't back in school!" shouted Mr. Launcer.

"I'm actually supervising him in a special assignment at my Batcave" said Batman, "I need the assistance of his friend known as Tucker."

"The Foley boy?!" cried Mr. Launcer to which he fainted.

"I guess that means I'm excused" said Tucker.

"Say, can I come along?" asked Sam.

"Friend of the ghost boy?" asked Batman.

"Yep" replied Sam.

"Going to need all the help I can get then" replied Batman.

As Sam and Tucker got onto the Bat Helicopter and took off with poor Mr. Launcer on the ground unconscious, Danny was still having trouble fighting Gentleman Ghost who was a bit ticked off that the bank money wasn't going to be any value to him. Poor Danny was pinned against the vault where the money was behind held.

"I can't believe that YOU made the money I seek worthless!" cried Gentleman Ghost, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart boy!"

"That's what you think" said Danny.

Danny then gave Gentleman Ghost a good punch, sending him crashing against a table making it break in half. As Gentleman Ghost dusted himself off, Danny charged right at him, and gave one good punch knocking his top hat off of his head.

"Really, now is that the way to treat a gentleman?" asked Gentleman Ghost as he picked up his hat, "you're going to have to learn some manners boy, and I'm just the ghost to do that."

Suddenly a burst of energy was fired from Gentleman Ghost's cane, sending Danny straight out of the vault and onto the lobbying area of the bank. Gentleman Ghost immediately walked right out of the vault and where Danny was.

"You made a big mistake in going against someone you do not know how powerful he truly is" said Gentleman Ghost.

"Well, I faced a lot of villains in my time, and having you on the list won't be any different" said Danny.

"Really now" laughed Gentleman Ghost, "let's see if you can handle this!"

A red ray from his cane immediately appeared, and it zapped right at Danny sending him right outside the bank itself. Gentleman Ghost simply dusted himself off as he headed outside. As he was busy fighting Danny, the Bat Helicopter arrived back in Gotham.

"Danny, he's in trouble!" cried Sam.

"It's Gentleman Ghost, I don't think you're ready to face him" replied Batman.

"Not with this I'm not" replied Sam as she put on the Specter Deflector belt.

As Batman lets her go, Sam immediately came right to the aid of Danny.

"What's this I see here, a friend perhaps or some other significance?" asked Gentleman Ghost, "No matter, she'll be no threat to me, as how you are not a threat to me."

As Gentleman Ghost fired from his cane again, the Specter Deflector worked its charm and instead deflected back right at Gentleman Ghost giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"This, this can't be!" cried Gentleman Ghost.

"Oh, it is, so long as I'm wearing this" said Sam.

"Fools, you think together you can defeat me?" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"Let me rough him up a bit before we suck him in a special Fenton thermos" said Danny.

Meanwhile as Danny was taking down Gentleman Ghost, Batman ordered Tucker to find one of the most damaging computer viruses on the Internet.

"You want me to do what?" asked Tucker.

"Just do it, I'm saving it for Technus" replied Batman.

"Technus, here?!" cried Tucker.

"Just do as you're told" sighed Batman.

As Tucker managed to search the Internet for the deadly computer virus, he eventually came across it and downloaded it into his PDA.

"Good, now hand me the infected PDA of yours" said Batman.

"Aw come on, this is my fourth PDA this month!" cried Tucker as he reluctantly gave up the PDA to Batman.

Batman fly the Bat Helicopter closer to the rampaging Technus who had gotten larger than before. Technus was absorbing all the money from the hi-tech banks in Gotham in one sweep without much of a challenge. While Technus concentrated on one bank, this gave time for Batman to fly the Bat Helicopter a bit closer and threw the infected PDA right onto Technus which he began to absorb.

"Say, I feel funny" said Technus to which as he turned around he noticed Batman and Tucker in the Bat Helicopter hovering right over him.

"Oh, it's you, and the ghost boy's friend" said Technus, "no matter, I'm going to enjoy smashing you into pieces and knocking you right out of the sky!"

"I don't think so" replied Batman.

Suddenly the virus began to work its charm on poor Technus to which pieces of technology he had absorbed to create his mech suit began falling down to the ground and Technus back into his usual ghost form.

"Ah, nuts!" cried Technus to which Batman used a Fenton thermos and sucked him right into it.

Meanwhile back between the battle with Danny and Gentleman Ghost. Danny was finally getting the upper hand against Gentleman Ghost, giving him several good punches, and also using his freeze breath on his cane preventing him from being able to use it. Finally, he knocked him out with one punch.

"Ha, so you managed to beat me, bravo how are you going to be able to take me in?" laughed Gentleman Ghost.

"Easy, with this" replied Sam as she sucked poor Gentleman Ghost into the special Fenton thermos just in the nick of time as Batman arrived.

"Thanks" said Batman as he took the thermos that held Gentleman Ghost, "I better get you three back to school."

As Batman eventually took the three back to school, Mr. Launcer was in the principal's office with the parents of Sam, Tucker and even Danny.

"I want action taken here, students skipped their classes today!" roared Mr. Launcer.

"Well, they better have a good reason why they missed school" said Maddie.

"Actually, I will be able to fill that in" said Batman as he came into the scene with the three missing students to which Mr. Launcer fainted again.

While Batman was explaining to why Danny, Tucker and Sam were out, Batman had already handed over the special thermos which housed Gentleman Ghost to Gotham authorities where he was given a special cramped, small cell in the Arkham Asylum.

"Soon, soon once I get out of this cramped can of soup I shall have my revenge not only on Batman, but also on this Danny Phantom" laughed Gentleman Ghost.


End file.
